


He was trouble (but she was too)

by justmarcialima



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Man of Steel (2013), Man of Steel RPF
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Cheating, F/M, Henry and Tom are polo players, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sex, based on Britney Spears music video - Radar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: “She was happy. She had a nice job, a cute boyfriend who played polo and lived an ordinary life. Until she met him and everything changed. Soon he was on her radar and she wouldn’t let him go.”





	He was trouble (but she was too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fanfic on this site and of course I had to do it with smut. I had this idea for so long it even changed characters many times, since I started writing it with Ian Somerhalder in my mind as a teenager. I finally am able to post it after so long, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments if you do. 
> 
> Ps. don't tell me I'm rusty writing straight couples (even though I think I am)

She was twenty-two years old and a writer, already a bestselling author at such a young age. She had the perfect life or so she thought. Of course, being twenty-two she didn’t know better and she thought she already had everything figured out. She was quite wrong. 

She had met her boyfriend two years before, in a press party. He was handsome and her eyes found his on the other side of the room as soon as she walked in. They had pounced on each other not long after in one of the mansion rooms and had the most frantic, hot and crazy sex of their lives. They had started dating two months after that and were together ever since. They were a happy couple, never had a fight in the years of relationship. 

He was gentle, smart, rich, charming, hot and he loved her. What else could she hope for? 

On a fatidic Sunday morning she found out why she always had the feeling that something was missing in her life. That Sunday her boyfriend was hosting an amateur polo game at his mansion to raise funds to some organization she had never heard and she was there to support him. He met her at the front gate with a chaste kiss. 

“Hello, my love.” He smiled and she smiled back at him. 

“Hi, honey. How are you?” She asked as they walked the path to the house. “Excited for the game?”

“You know it’s just an amateur game, right?” He asked amused as they walked toward the stables. 

“I know, but I hear there’s a prize involved and a trophy, so I’ll cheer for you anyway.” She said winking at him. “Besides it’s against you biggest rival team, even if it’s for charity, honey.” 

He just chuckled. 

“If you win, maybe you can ride me afterwards.” She smiled wickedly at him while raising her eyebrows. 

“I would like that very much.” He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her languidly. 

Soon they parted with fire in their eyes and entered the stables. Tom started saying something but she wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. At the stables, sitting on a bench there was a man changing his sneakers for riding boots. Y/N had never looked at other men when she was with her boyfriend but this man was gorgeous. He had blue eyes with speckles of brown in one of them and an amazing dark mane of hair that was currently being pushed back by his big and strong hands. His face seemed like it was made by the gods and it was framed by a five o-clock shadow that only accentuated his strong jawline. His big biceps were bulging in a too tight shirt that made her guess he was a rider from the opposite team. 

Their eyes met and he smirked, making her tremble with the look her glanced her way. His eyes roamed her whole body in that space of time and that smirk spelled trouble. She was already hooked. She hadn’t realized she was biting her bottom lip and staring him back until she heard Tom’s voice again. 

“Babe, are you listening to me?” He asked and she blinked, focusing her attention on her boyfriend again. 

“Yes, I am. Talk more please.” 

He continued talking until they left the stables and left behind the blue eyes of the mysterious guy. But he wouldn’t leave her mind no matter what she did. 

\--

Her boyfriend left her alone so he could change and she sat down on a chair with a beautiful sight of the field. She was okay, sipping on a mimosa until she saw him again. He was wearing tight fitting black trousers that showed his incredibly round ass, brown rider boots that came to his knees and a cerulean polo shirt that brought out his eyes. His dark hair was a bit tousled and he ran a hand thought it disheveling it even more. He was tall and broad shouldered and much more muscular then Tom, whom was more on the leaner side. 

She was sitting right up front and she had to physically stop herself from widening her skirt cladded legs at the vision of him. She gripped her thighs and bit down on her bottom lip hard, willing the naughty thoughts away, but it hadn’t worked because he turned to her and smiled. And goddamn he had a beautiful smile as well. 

She whimpered and covered it with a cough, making one of the smoking clad waiters hand her a glass of water. She gulped down long enough of the liquid to not see the pleased smirk he threw her way but she saw him turning away to chat with a mate and pet his horse, making her sigh relieved and gulp down the rest of the water, handing the empty glass back to the waiter and grabbing a flute of mimosa. 

She always had a thing for brunettes with blue eyes it seemed. Tom didn’t fit the pattern but he made her happy. Thinking of him apparently summoned Tom and he came striding through the field and draped his arms over her shoulders, kissing her cheek. 

“Cheer for me, my love.” He whispered against her ear. She saw the gorgeous stranger glancing their way and they locked eyes, staring at each other hungrily from afar. She only looked away because she felt something cold on her neck and when she glanced down she saw an exquisite and no doubt very expensive diamond necklace. She gasped at the sight and looked behind to find Tom’s grinning face. 

“Oh Tom, you shouldn’t have!” She said, while touching the necklace gingerly. 

“You deserve it. I saw it and thought of you. And I was right in my thinking, it looks amazing on your neck.” A tinge of guilt tugged at her heart. She couldn’t say anything so she just kissed him, caressing his jaw lightly. Soon his team mates were cheering and whistling and they separated. She was blushing furiously and he had a wolfish grin. She saw the other man looking at them and he glanced away when she caught his gaze. 

Tom kissed her lightly again and went to his team mates to check on their equipment and horses. She drank from her mimosa and looked around her, finding a woman sitting beside her. 

‘Hello, I’m Y/N.” She introduced herself and the woman smiled. She was ginger, curvaceous and had really beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I’m Jessica, it’s nice to meet you.” She said with a beautiful smile. Jessica dated one of her boyfriend’s team mates and Y/N only knew her from sight, but she looked nice and upbeat. 

They chatted for a while before Y/N gathered the courage to ask the woman what she wanted to ask. 

“Who is he?” She pointed discreetly at the gorgeous man. 

“Oh! His name is Henry Cavill, I hear he is a pretty good team player.” Jessica said. 

“Not as good as our team I hope.” Y/N said and the ginger woman giggled. 

“Surely not. But he is still pretty good.”

They chatted a few more and she thought it was nice talking to someone for a change in these events. She didn’t know a thing about polo and she always got super bored when she went to Tom’s games. But today wasn’t one of those days, because her stare was fixed on Henry the whole time and she couldn’t be bored with such a sight. He rode the horse with class and ease and she could watch his muscular thighs and calves working beautifully every time he made a movement atop the horse. It felt like his black and white horse was one with him, working in sync to achieve a goal. It was quite impressive. He was actually a really good player as well, scoring most of his team’s points. But Tom’s team still won nonetheless and she knew she should be happy for her boyfriend as his team mates lifted him up on their shoulders and everybody cheered. She saw Henry retreating to the stable alone as his team mates hanged around to congratulate the other team, exchanging shirts and breaking the champagne. Tom was occupied and she knew he would be for a while, so she excused herself to the girl sitting beside her and said she needed to use the toilette. Thank God the girl didn’t say she would go with her. 

Soon she was out of sight, her feet bringing her unconsciously to the stables. Henry was there but his horse was already tucked inside the stall. Henry on the other hand, was sitting on a bench, shirtless. His torso was strong and he was ripped. She hadn’t picked him out as a hairy man but she was glad he was. He exulted masculinity but not in a toxic way. 

He looked up when he heard steps and smirked when he saw her standing there staring at him, making her blush. 

“Somehow I knew you would come here.” He ran a hand through his thick and dark hair, getting up from the bench. He towered over her quite a bit but she didn’t feel intimidated. 

She gulped down on her guilt from being there and stepped forward. 

“Well, it was hard not to.”

He smiled. 

“I saw you looking at me.” He also stepped forward. “Staring more likely. I could feel your eyes raking my body throughout the whole match.”

“The feeling is mutual.” She said boldly. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to tend to?” He said as he lifted a big hand and stroked her diamond necklace with his fingers. She tried not to shiver as his knuckles brushed against her fevered skin. “I heard he won the match. He might want to celebrate.” 

“Tom won’t be remembering I exist for the next hour or so.” She said, dismissive. “He will be too preoccupied partying with his mates.” 

“Oh.” Henry gave the last step forward, until she could feel the heat of his sweaty skin against hers and his strong, powerful and muscular thighs were brushing against hers. “That’s a shame. If I was him I would be making love to you right now to celebrate my victory.” 

“Yes, but you’re not him.” She whispered. “You’ve lost. So what are you gonna do with me instead Henry?” 

“Since I’ve lost, I’ll be only fucking you hard against this wall.” His crass words turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Tom never talked to her like that because he was so proper. Sometimes she needed a little “rough-me-up” that she had never experienced while she was with Tom. 

She gasped as she felt his hands drop suddenly to her ass, grabbing it and lifting her up from the ground, making her wrap her legs around his waist for balance. Henry kissed her hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying them in his hair and moaning. They’ve kept kissing and kissing until she could feel the hard outline of his cock against her covered center, making her grind down on it. His hands were grabbing her ass so hard she was sure she would have a few bruises later. She didn’t mind. 

Suddenly they’ve heard steps and they were forced to stop kissing as they looked at each other with wide eyed eyes. 

“Someone’s coming.” He whispered frantically at her. 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” She suggested as she motioned to him to put her down so they could make a quick escape. 

Henry placed her down gently despite his roughness from earlier and she darted through a side door with him trailing just behind her. As soon as they disappeared Tom and his team mates walked inside the stables, still raucous and loud, celebrating their victory. 

They started putting away their horses in their respective stalls when someone noticed a polo shirt discarded on the bench. 

“Someone left their shirt behind.” Tom’s team mate named Benny said, picking up the shirt. “It’s Henry’s.” He said as he opened the shirt to reveal Henry’s name on the back. 

“His horse is here.” Tom said as he glanced at Henry’s horse stall. “He left the pitch early; he’s probably showering right now as we should be.” He said jokingly. 

“Uh, Tom needs to be smelling great when he pops the big question to his lady.” His team mate teased him, patting his back and ruffing his hair. 

“Where is she anyways?” Benny asked Tom as he pulled off his own shirt. 

“She knows I take a long time after a match, she’s probably already on our room drinking a margarita and bored out of her mind.” He said, laughing. 

Tom was half right. She was in their room, but she wasn’t bored. She was currently being pressed from behind against the door by a very firm and masculine body that wasn’t her boyfriend’s. Henry was mouthing and kissing her neck while undoing the zipper of her dress, letting it fall down on the floor. 

“Fuck, we’re so gonna get caught in here.” She moaned as she stepped out of her dress. 

“Think positively. If he catches us he might want to join us.” He said jokingly as he reached and turned the lock on the door. 

“In your dreams, Cavill. If he ever finds out, he’ll kill us both. He has the money to hire an assassin.” She giggled as he started a trail of kisses down her spine. 

“Wow, now I’m scared.” He said smirking as he unclasped her diamond necklace. “Let’s stop talking about him. It’s not worth it.” Henry took off her necklace and threw it away, making it fall next to the foot of the bed. She didn’t even care that he threw the expensive jewelry away. She just wanted his hands roaming all over her body, which Henry complied half a minute later when he put his leg in the middle of hers and undid the clasp of her bra. She grinded down on his muscular thigh feeling like the pressure was amazing but not enough to get her off. 

“Henry.” She whined. 

“Are we begging already sweetheart?” He chuckled against her ear as he took away her bra and grabbed her breasts, rolling her nipples with his fingers. The woman moaned and rolled her head back, resting it on his shoulder and grinding harder against his thigh. 

“I’m not begging, just gently demanding.” She managed to whisper, making him giggle. 

“Same thing. I haven’t even started yet.” He gave her nipples a last pinch and dragged his hand against her stomach, tickling her slightly before sliding his hand inside her panties and rubbing her moist cunt decidedly. “Wow, you’re so wet already. Do I turn you on that much?”

She only moaned as he rubbed circles deliciously against her clit with the pad of his two fingers. 

“Stop teasing me, Henry.” She panted out. “We don’t even have the time for that.” 

“I’ll always have time to tease you, sweetheart.” He whispered hotly against her ear and licked the shell faintly, making her moan. 

Henry kept his ministrations slow and teasing, like they had all the time in the world. So in retaliation she ground her ass against his cock, making him groan against her ear hotly. 

“That was a low move.” He whispered and picked up his ministrations on her clit harder and faster, making her moan. 

“Dirty too.” She giggled and she yelped surprised when Henry thrust two thick fingers inside of her, making her walls clench against the intrusion. 

“You were saying…?” He asked in a teasing tone and she didn’t have to turn around to know that he had a shit eating grin on his face. 

She only groaned, relenting him the control for now as he fucked her with his fingers in the most delicious of ways. “We really should move this along.” She said. “We don’t have much time.” She turned around and dropped to her knees as she eyed the tent on his tight trousers. 

“Better get on with it then.” He said and she glared up at him. Henry was smirking. 

“Keep that tone up and I’ll leave you hanging.” She said but nosed at his hardness as her fingers undid his zipper. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Henry groaned when she took his thick cock in her hand and gave it a pump. He was uncut and the pink head was peeking through and leaking pre-cum as the veins popped out from the shaft. She looked at his cock and licked her lips. 

“Gosh, you’re so big.” She whispered. Her hot breath hitting the sensitive head of his cock and making him hiss and shudder. “Makes me wonder if you’re going to fit in my mouth.” 

Henry bit down hard on his lip when her tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum off his cock and he had to bite his own fist to prevent from crying out. She engulfed the head and swiped her tongue around it lazily at first. Then she started to suck and slide his cock inside her mouth. She couldn’t swallow all of his cock without gagging but the rest that she couldn’t reach she pumped with her hands, one on the shaft and the other caressing his balls. In minutes he was reduced to a babbling mess and had to yank her off his cock because he was in the verge of coming too early for his own dignity. 

She giggled and Henry kissed her furiously, walking her towards the bed and pushing her down as he got rid of his trousers, boots and underwear. His body was a piece of art and it looked like it was sculpted from marble but he didn’t gave her much time to admire as he yanked off her panties and put his mouth on her most intimate part. She was not expecting the sudden surge of pleasure and moaned loudly as Henry slurped on her pussy, drinking greedily all of her juices. Henry ate pussy like she was a man drowning and it was his only salvation. It made her toes curl and her hands grip tightly on his dark hair as she writhed on the bed. She felt her orgasm approaching incredibly fast. Faster than anyone other than herself was able to give her. “Henry, I-” She wasn’t able to finish her phrase as her orgasm came crashing through her, causing her walls to clench around Henry’s tongue. He lapped at her folds until she was over sensitive and pushed him away, prolonging her state of ecstasy. “Fuck.” She whispered quietly, causing him to chuckle as he lay down next to her on the bed. 

Not wanting to lose the momentum she sat down and immediately straddled him, feeling the muscles of his abs against her sodden folds. “We’ll have to be quick.” She said as she looked at the clock in the wall. If her math was correct Tom should be showering right now so they still had time. “Think you’re up for the challenge?” She raised an eyebrow and Henry smirked up at her. 

“Always.” He said. 

“Great.” She nodded as she leaned into the nightstand and opened the second drawer where she grabbed a condom. She had just met Henry after all and she didn’t trust that easily. She opened the packet and rolled the condom into his cock, giving him a good few extra pumps before raising her body and sinking into him slowly. Henry’s cock felt like it was made for her. He filled her perfectly and stretched her walls to the max, giving it a little burn that was more pleasurable than painful. 

She started moving, rolling her hips tentatively and making them moan in unison. Soon they were moving together and the sounds on skin slapping against skin were echoing in the room. Henry had one hand on her waist and another on her belly with his thumb pressing deliciously against her clit as he watched his cock disappearing inside her over and over again. 

They felt their pleasure building gradually and steadily until they exploded with each other’s names on their lips. They cuddled together for a while even if they knew that they shouldn’t. 

“Maybe I’m crazy but I feel a connection to you.” Henry whispered against her sweaty hair. 

“Me too.” She sighed against his chest. 

“We should run away together.” He said and she laughed. 

“Henry, we just met.” She pondered. “This connection is probably the rush of endorphins talking. We both have a life, we can’t abandon everything and run away together.” She huffed and sat down so she could look at him. “It’s not like real life works. There’s no such thing as love at first sight. There’s only lust at first sight which is out case.” 

Henry also sat down so they could be on the same level. “I’m not talking about love.” He shook his head. “But this” He pointed at the two of them. “Felt different. You cannot deny it.” 

“We shouldn’t even be having this discussion right now.” She got up and started looking for her clothes. She managed to put on her bra and panties before she uttered her concerns. “Tom can barge in on us at any minute.” 

“Do you love him?” He asked. Henry was still sitting in the bed like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

She hesitated for a minute as she was putting on her dress again. “Of course I do.” She said, but without conviction. 

“Do you really?” Henry asked as he finally got up the bed, still fully naked, and walked towards her. “Or is that something you tell yourself so you won’t take risks?” He stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. “Do you really want to live a safe life with someone you don’t love instead of taking a risk and living a life that you truly want?” 

“What if we don’t work out?” She placed her hands in her hips and looked up at him, staring him down. Henry shrugged. 

“Then we don’t. But at least you won’t be trapped in a relationship that is doomed from the start. You don’t deserve this and neither does Tom.” 

She knew Henry was right. The woman sighed and she punched Henry’s chest lightly. “Damn you, Henry.” She rubbed at her eyes. “I was much happier in my ignorance.” 

“No, you weren’t.” He responded smiling and finally started picking up his clothes. 

“I really don’t want to face Tom right now.” She says as she puts on her shoes. 

“Then don’t.” He said as he zipped up his trousers. “You can always talk to him later. Leave with me.” 

“What about your shirt?” She asked as she picked up the expensive necklace from the ground and sighing.  
“I have a spare one in my car.” He shrugged as he finished getting ready, sans shirt. “C’mon.” He said as he opened the door and checked if the coast was clear. 

“Just a minute!” She called out as she placed the necklace on the nightstand and picked up pen and paper. The only thing she was able to write was a “Sorry” on the paper and placed it under the necklace. Tom would understand the message. She took Henry’s hand as they rushed down the stairs and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tom very much but I guess I choose him to be the person cheated on in this just because I lost a little bit of respect for him since the whole Taylor Swift debacle. But I love him to pieces.


End file.
